Los secretos de mis amigos!
by ZafiroAby
Summary: Mundo alternativo en donde todo y nada puede pasar!, ven y lee que te puede interesar sino quedate con la duda del que pasara? Hinata Naruto y Sasuke que cosas no pueden pasar! entra y leelo que arepentirte no lo haras y si lo haces? quien sabe entra y descubre un par de misterisos secretitos!


Hola! a los tiempos que no nos leemos jejeje como les ha tratado la vida? estan listos para lo que les traigo! jejejeje antes de nada les quiero decir que los personajes de esta historia no son mios le pertenecen a Misashi Kishimoto! todos excepto Angelus que es un personaje que yo lo cree para esta historia le pertenecen a Misashi sama! ahora si los dejo con esta peque historia que seguro les gustara! no olviden comentar!

Los secretos de mis amigos!

Erase una vez un pequeño pueblo en medio de un gran bosque en donde una niña llamaba Hinata vivía, Hinata era una pequeña a la que le gustaba mucho pintar y dibujar, siempre que tenía la oportunidad ella pintaba pequeños mundos donde ella se pintaba como un ángel, la idea de tener alas blancas y poder volar le gustaba mucho, Hinata tenia montones de amigos pero con los que se llevaba mejor eran Sasuke y Naruto, ellos dos eran ami-enemigos ya que los dos se llevaban bien con Hinata pero entre ellos dos no ya que se peleaban mucho, Hinata quería mucho a sus amigos pero había una cosa que ella quería muchísimo y ese era el collar que siempre llevaba consigo, cuando ella pequeña su mama murió y antes de morir le entrego ese collar que era un recuerdo permanente de su mama, así transcurría el tiempo y un triste día Sasuke tuvo que cambiarse de casa porque su papa consiguió un empleo en la gran ciudad del este y tenían que mudarse a la gran cuidad eso entristeció mucho a Hinata porque ya no volvería a ver a uno de su mejores amigos, la despedida fue emotiva y Sasuke prometió que volvería cuando ella menos lo esperara, cuando el se fue Hinata subió a su habitación y comenzó a dibujar toda clase de monstruos con dientes afilados, púas y crestas, unos realmente feos y otros muy grandes, se concentró en dibujar a un vampiro, cuando ya termino de dibujar se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, cuando termino se fue a dormir y poco después sonaron las campanadas para que dieran las doce y el pequeño dibujo comenzó a moverse y de este salió el vampiro que Hinata dibujo, con sus poderes el revivió a todos los monstruos que Hinata había dibujado despues de terminar de revivir se acerco a Hinata para morderle el cuello ya que necesitaba sangre para continuar con sus planes, cuando estuvo a punto de conseguir su objetivo Hinata despertó y forcejeo con él hasta conseguir librarse por completo de él, Hinata muy asustada le pregunto cómo se llamaba, el respondió Sasuke y dijo que necesitaba sangre , Hinata horrorizada trato de tomar un pequeño crucifijo cuando una luz salió del collar de Hinata que iluminó toda la habitación y de las paredes donde estaban colgados algunos dibujos salieron muchos ángeles los cuales comenzaron a luchar contra los monstruos, la batalla era muy intensa y la luz iluminó a Hinata y la transporto dentro del bosque donde un espíritu la recibió, el nombre del espíritu era Ángelus, era un ser que no era ni ángel ni monstruo, sino un espíritu protector que habitaba en el collar de Hinata, ya más tranquila el espíritu le dijo que estaban esperando a un invitado mas, al poco tiempo de las sombras apareció un muchacho, cuando Hinata pudo ver mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de Naruto, muy feliz se acerco a él y lo abrazo Naruto le dijo que él en realidad no era un chico común y corriente sino un cazador de monstruos y que Sasuke no era humano sino el vampiro que había querido morder su cuello, le explico que Sasuke tenía una doble personalidad una humana y otra vampírica que por razones que aun no entiende despertó hoy y que tenía que cazarlo para que no cause problemas, Hinata no podía creer lo que oía, su amigos de toda la vida tenían grandes secretos que ella no sabía, Hinata muy triste pregunto el por qué no se lo había dicho antes, el dijo cada secreto tiene su tiempo, Hinata tenía muchas más preguntas que respuestas pero algo los interrumpió fue un grito aterrador que provenía de su casa, Hinata tenía mucho miedo entonces Ángelus le explico que Sasuke se estaba transformando a un vampiro completo y que su parte humana estaba muriendo, por eso el vampiro despertó a los monstruos para que se comieran la parte humana de Sasuke y así el convertirse en un poderoso vampiro, pero que para completar la transformación necesitaba la sangre de una amiga cercana para poder romper vínculos con este mundo y tener dolor por hacerlo, ha Hinata se le rompió el corazón, Sasuke humano estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada, entonces decidida le pregunto si podía hacer algo por su amigo, Naruto respondió que no, pero Ángelus dijo que solo había una alternativa pero que era muy peligrosa y podría significar el todo o nada, solo tenían una oportunidad y lo único que podían hacer era inyectar en Hinata un suero que la transformara por un lapso corto en un ángel, ella debía acercarse a Sasuke vampiro ofrecerle su sangre mitad humana mitad ángel para logar separar a Sasuke humano de Sasuke vampiro, el problema radicaba en que no siempre el suero funcionaba ,Sasuke humano obviamente moriría y si la cantidad de suero era demasiada Hinata quedaría para siempre como un espíritu errante sin un solo recuerdo, ni viva ni muerta, entonces Hinata no lo pensó mucho y decidió hacerlo, porque cada segundo los gritos eran más intensos, entonces Ángelus le dio a beber una cantidad de suero a Hinata y al poco tiempo Hinata se desmayo, entonces Naruto pensó que le dio mucho suero y temió lo peor, pero Hinata despertó al poco tiempo y de su espalda dos bellas alas blancas emergieron, feliz por el resultado fue hacia su casa decidía a enfrentar a Sasuke vampiro y darle su sangre hibrida, cuando llego oculto sus alas para que no se diera cuenta de su cambio, en medio de su habitación se encontraba Sasuke humano a punto de morir y Sasuke Vampiro a punto de convertirse en vampiro completo cuando Hinata entro a su habitación Sasuke vampiro la acorralo para que no tenga escapatoria, le pregunto por qué había regresado y ella le dijo que regreso para darle un poco de su sangre el muy feliz acepto con gusto y la mordió, cuando finalizo se dio cuenta que el perdía fuerza y que la recuperaba Sasuke humano, entonces Hinata mostro sus hermosas alas de ángel y pocos minutos después los primeros rayos del sol se vislumbraron y Sasuke vampiro agonizo por completo y se convirtió en polvo, así fue como Hinata decidida le dio un poco de sangre a Sasuke humano y él se recupero por completo pero sin ningún recuerdo de la terrorífica noche en que casi murió.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso sucedió y las cosas han cambiado un poco solo un poco, Ángelus el espíritu protector regreso al collar de Hinata y debes en cuando sale para saludar a Hinata, Naruto pudo volverse buen amigo de Sasuke ya que no existía su parte vampírica y Sasuke regreso a vivir al pequeño pueblo, lo que nadie sabe es que Hinata conserva sus alas de ángel y solo las utiliza cuando es necesario, así fue como un nuevo secreto se formula pero como dice la frase cada secreto tiene su tiempo.

Fin!

Pd: en poco tendremos continuacion del diario de los secretos de Hinata! tegan un chiquitin de paciencia!


End file.
